


Did You Miss Me?

by Vaxitie



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaxitie/pseuds/Vaxitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of disapearance, suddenly every screen in Britain shows one face, and exclaims four words: "Did you miss me?"<br/>The return of Jim Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The return of my favorite character in this show resulted in hours of tears and screaming. YES JIM I MISSED YOU so here's a fic about it. I'll try to update as frequently as possible and not suck. xD

The collective gasps and screams of crowds amused me more than I expected. A taxi swerved off the road, distracted by my face on a large screen.

"Did you miss me?"

Sherlock, I could only imagine, sat speechless hugging John tightly, begging it to go away. I should've added a crown to my image. Because honey you should see me in one. 

"Did you miss me?"

A child ran past me hurriedly away from my large face. I didn't understand why... I think I'm pretty attractive. Cars stopped and people craned their necks out windows to get a better look at me, all questioning my being alive.

"Did you miss me?" 

It's funny how fear blinds one from the obvious. The reason they were paralyzed in anxiety was feet away from these people, and no one noticed. Nobody took a second look at the man with the earbuds, the man with the hat, the man who clearly did not mind the large face on the screen. Completely blinded my fear. An excited tingle ran down my spine. I have to admit; I was proud. Not only of the fact I pulled this off so miraculously, but the fact that I actually convinced everyone I was dead.  
Surprise!


	2. Staying Alive

I sealed the letter with a smile, and slapped it on the desk. Sherlock would appreciate my efforts to stay in touch, especially after so long apart from one another. I placed a scrawled note, reading "deliver soon", so i didn't forget to send it out on top of the letter, and strode calmly to the door.   
The rain was light, but enough to bother someone trying to take a calm walk. Two years of laying low, hiding and avoiding all contact. For all the world knew, I was dead! It was nice to get some air.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a man sprinting past, and bumping my shoulder.  
"Watch it!" He called after, long, black trench coat trailing, Blackberry cellphone in hand, and curly hair bouncing. Sherlock Holmes. My thoughts raced temporarily. I could call him over-we would have a chat-he wouldn't tell anyone about our talk until it was too late-it's just like him. Or I could let him go, and he'd carry on with whatever duty he had to fulfill, being the almighty Sherlock Holmes. I seized the opportunity.   
"Mr. Holmes!" I shouted, turning slowly toward him. "Mr. Holmes, please!" Sherlock simply waved me off and continued running. "Mr. Holmes! I.. Owe... You!" My voice softened, lips curling into a smile as Sherlock turned around. His pace was calm and slow, as if he had a the time in the world to spare.  
"Jim. You're not dead, I see," the words escaped Sherlock's lips slowly. Sherlock's extraordinarily calm face came as no surprise for me.  
"Staying alive, just like you," I replied with a cheeky smile. "You know-I was wrong. You're not an ordinary man, Sherlock Holmes. You're more than that, but there's one flaw in your genius little brain." I gave a look of false disappointment. "You have a weakness. You care. You care about your dear boyfriend-"  
"We're not a couple," Sherlock corrected quickly.  
"Right, right, sorry. You care about Doctor John Hamish Watson. Me, well, I'm a heartless bastard. Kill one of my men, too bad. But you are willing to jump off a building for that dear, dear John of yours. It just bothers me that you put the poor man through two years of hell as you let him assume you were dead! I guess you learned your lesson, though, as I see he's moved on."  
"I knew you'd set me up. I knew your plan, Moriarty, and I found a loophole," Sherlock fired back. I smiled sadly.  
"I'm glad our little game continues. Until next time." And that was the end of the conversation. I turned and walked back to my flat, not bothering to look behind me at Sherlock.  
"You know-" he called before I was just out of earshot. "I could kill you, right now!" I laughed lightly, and called over my shoulder, "But you won't!" And he truly won't. Because as he may or may not admit, this little game of ours will continue, as we both want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post more frequently; school and crap are keeping me super distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. The next one will be longer! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed... Feedback is appreciated! *hint hint*


End file.
